Tsurugi VS Taiyou
by Monolaymoo
Summary: Tenma has really taken quite a shine to a certain striker and it's bugging Tsurugi. Here's the odd thing though-It's not Tsurugi who he's taken a shine to.
1. Chapter 1

Since the first day Tsurugi began acting as an actual member of the Raimon team after their match against Teikoku rather than another one of Fifth Sector's personnel, everyone noticed, as if it weren't obvious enough, the sudden spike of admiration that Tenma had already bared for the now ex-SEED and for him, that was everything but good. Not anything, _everything_. And even before that spike, it was already quite apparent on how much exactly Tenma had looked up to him. Always following him around, inviting to practice sessions and games, even trying to get him join in minor outings like going to the park with him and his dog when they bumped into each other that one time. Tsurugi found it annoying and just wished the boy would leave him alone but he didn't despite telling him off many, many times. Of course, now the two were friends but he still could do without all the "Oooh!'s" and "Wow!'s" he often gave him.

Now it was another afternoon like all the others Tsurugi had experienced: dull and boring. He was about to leave when he felt something bumping into him from behind. He turned around to see two brown tufts of hair which both were twirled, forming a shell-like pattern just below his nose. He muttered angrily as he closed his eyes to await his friend's barrage of praises and questions like he usually did everyday whenever the two would run into each other during or after practice and being teammates, this happened quite a lot.

"Oh, sorry Tsurugi!" Tenma apologized quickly before bolting out of the room. Everyone was surprised because Tenma, the most avid soccer lover there, always was the last to leave. Tsurugi on the other hand was more surprised by the fact that the boy who usually pestered him every single day to be more active with group rather than separating himself from them all time had just brushed him off completely. Then again, recently he did seem to be in a hurry a lot these days. With one swing of his arm over his shoulder and his bag now behind him, he decided to savor this very rare time of peace which he had missed since first his meeting with that soccer-obsessed child.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been back on reading my Tintin comics again. You've probably noticed...

* * *

><p>It has been one week since that rare moment of peace except…that rare moment has continued to happen again and again for the last week and it didn't just limit to leaving early and brushing him off. Now he began ignoring him completely. He spent majority of his time talking someone on his phone leaving no time to even look at him, let alone talk to him or anyone else for that matter except maybe Aoi, Shinsuke, Kariya and Kageyama. He should be elated that his prayers of the boy finally leaving him alone have been answered but instead, it irritated him to no end. So much so that he actually went to his brother for help on this subject. He still couldn't believe it much himself. Finally, he decided to take his brother's advice and go talk to him about this but only when the two were alone of course. The last thing he wanted was for the entire team to get ideas like that he actually had a soft spot for the child. A rather fantastic story, isn't it?<p>

He found his chance while he was leaving to visit his brother again when he saw the boy alone, resting underneath a tree after they had just finished practice, positively worn out.

Tenma was closing his eyes to take a quick nap when he heard rustling next to him and he was surprised to see Tsurugi standing near him.

"Hey, Tsurugi!" Tenma chirped, not sensing that his frown meant that he wanted to be serious.

"Matsukaze," Tsurugi said firmly. He wanted to get straight to the point. "You've been acting strangely for the last week."

Tenma cocked his head quizzically at his friend's question. "Eh? Really?"

Tsurugi sighed as he shook his head. Of course he wouldn't have noticed. "Yes, really. You've been ignoring majority of the team and just waste your time on that phone of yours."

Tsurugi felt a little hypocritical considering how he was with his phone when he saw the brunette's smile fade to an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…It was just so excited talking with Taiyou…"

Tsurugi raised an eye. "Who is Taiyou?"

He knew he should have never asked that once he saw his eyes began to glitter with excitement. "Oh! Taiyou is amazing! His soccer skills are incredible and he can steal just any ball and he's got such a powerful kick…! He's a genius!"

Shindou and Kirino were walking by and were surprised to hear Tenma talking about someone like that and they soon found themselves interested with this "incredible striker" considering that they have never heard Tenma talk so fondly about another striker other than Gouenji Shuuya and Tsurugi. But what aroused their interest more was the way Tenma was talking about him. Whoever this guy was, it was obvious that Tenma had taken quite a liking to him, possibly more than he ever did when Tsurugi was his idol.

As Tenma was about to continue, he quickly remembered that he was pressed for time. "Aah! I'm late for my visit! Bye Tsurugi! It was nice talking with you!" Tenma stood up quickly and ran out of the school grounds.

Shindou couldn't help but go over to talk with Tsurugi. "I guess you're pretty happy now, huh? Now you don't have to worry about Tenma always following you around."

Everyone knew how irritated he was with Tenma doing that so he really did think Tsurugi was relieved until he saw his fingers of both hands were clasped together, forming a shaking fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days now and counting and Shindou and Kirino continued to eye their main striker who was currently grumbling irritably. To everyone in the room except for Tenma, the cause of his irritability was obvious and it, of course, was Tenma himself or more specifically, the fact that he was talking on his cellphone yet again, ignoring everyone and everything around him as a result. A traffic accident could happen and the boy would definitely not have noticed it happening.

"And… … Oh yeah! … Haha~!" Tenma made sure to keep his voice down as not to bother anyone but unfortunately he was but he didn't know that. "Alright, I'm heading there now." Tenma swung his bag on his shoulders and headed out. On his way he bumped Tsurugi a little. He apologized without even looking and sped off, failing to notice his aggressive scowl. Shindou sighed and went over to Tsurugi who was currently putting his cape back on.

"I don't understand, you want him to leave you alone and now that he does," Shindou lectured. "You can't stand it. What is it exactly do want from him?"

Tsurugi grumbled and stood up. He wasn't in the mood to talk to him and more especially now that he wasn't in a good mood but secretly, he actually agreed with captain. Tenma was now giving him all the space he wanted but now he was even more angry than before. He had to agree with Shindou on this but he had no choice. He needed to go to his brother again.

-Room 315-

"Jealous? !" Tsurugi was shocked. Did his brother just say that reason why he was so angry at Tenma was because he was jealous?

"Yes." His brother continued. "You are probably so used to him being around that you are now having trouble taking him suddenly ignoring you, especially if the cause is someone else who he seems to fancy over you."

"T-that's ridiculous!" Tsurugi stuttered. "Why would I be jealous of some kid I don't even know! ! ?" His cheeks were burning red in embarrassment. There was no absolute way that he was jealous. Not on your life!

"Why would you come to me asking for advice?" Yuuichi smiled gently. "And this is the second time now."

"T-that's not the point!" Tsurugi rejected. "I am not jealous, neesan! I am just concerned for reasons!"

"Like that he is your friend?" Yuuichi asked. Tsurugi shook his immediately.

"No! They are more related to the competition. What if this _striker_ is from another team?" Tsurugi explained and maybe partly, lied.

"So you're worried about him being used and getting hurt?" Yuuichi said.

"Ye- Nooo!" Tsurugi said back. "I mean us losing because-Aaarghh!"

Yuuichi chuckled at his brother's fumbles. He knew very well why he was so angry. He knew he was jealous over this mysterious striker for suddenly taking away the attention of his friend from him. But unfortunately, he also knew how stubborn Kyousuke is and would never admit he was jealous over some random stranger. Especially since it concerned Tenma and so far, Tenma was really the closest friend to Tsurugi that he has met. Tsurugi probably didn't know it himself but he actually had a sort of fondness for the young child. He had always heard him complain about him with no signs of ending and yet, he would immediately come to his aid should harm head towards the boy. When Tenma had visited him once (to surprise him and to get to know more about Tsurugi and him) a patient from one of the psychiatric ward had escaped. Tenma was playing outside with his ball with Tsurugi, whom he had forced to come play with him when he came at him suddenly from behind. Tsurugi was quick to act and quickly ripped him out of his hands, pushed the man aside and held him down.

If that wasn't a sign that he cared about Tenma then he didn't know what it was. Around that time, he heard some shouts outside. He went to his window to check it what was going on and smiled.

"Haha... I can see that Tenma really likes his new friend." Yuuichi said from where he was. His words peeked Tsurugi's curiosity and he couldn't help but go to the window to see what he was talking about. His eyes widened.

"Here I come Taiyou!"

"Hah! Just try!"

There Tenma was, playing with his soccerball with a young boy with orange hair spreading out in a sort-of messy manner and blue eyes which could still reflect his bursting energy from afar. He almost reflected the sun itself but the most interesting about the boy was his clothes. He was wearing the same clothes that patients who were admitted into this hospital, including his brother, wore.

Then all of a sudden, he could see the boy running to catch the ball that was now flying, courtesy of Tenma's kick. He jumped to catch the ball on his chest when he looked up for a short time at his direction. He stopped as soon as he landed on the grass to look up at him with a smirk.

Tsurugi responded with a frown. It was him. He definitely had to be the Taiyou person Tenma was talking and he did not like him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh? Taiyou…?" Tenma wondered why his friend had stopped all of a sudden during their game and went over to him to ask him. That was when he noticed that he was staring up at something and once was he turned to see what it was exactly he was so interested in, he smiled and waved brightly.

Yuuichi chuckled playfully and waved back. His brother on the other hand didn't as his attention was far too fixated with the orange one, who was also looking back at him fixatedly though with a grin rather than a scowl. Tsurugi's bad mood deepened considerably upon seeing the boy's smile.

"Why don't you go and play with them?" Yuuchi encouraged. Tsurugi turned to leave the room without answering but it was obvious he agreed. Besides, it's not like his brother would let him say no. "Hurry, you wouldn't want him to steal your friend after all."

"N-neesan!" Tsurugi yelled but he didn't stick around any longer to argue with his brother. He knew would have won the argument too.

-Somewhere outside of the hospital-

"Eeeh! You want to play with us?" It was so rare for Tsurugi to ask if he could play soccer…Actually, he can't seem to recall a time he had ever asked to play soccer with him or anyone else for that matter but it was a pleasant change of pace. So he nodded his head and went back to try to throw ball as far as he could. Being very innocent by nature, he was also unfortunately was oblivious and so he failed to notice Tsurugi's deep, enraged glare which were directed to the orange-haired lad he believed was this 'Taiyou' character. He went towards him to confirm his thoughts. "He-"

"You must be Tsurugi Kyousuke!" The boy suddenly chirped which sent Tsurugi aback a bit. "Oh wow! I've seen you play on TV! My name is Amemiya Taiyou! It's so nice to finally meet you face to face!"

Tsurugi felt uneasy before nodding his head calmly. This boy resembled Tenma so strongly that the two might as well be related to each other. He sighed with his back faced against him so he wouldn't see it. Was he actually je-worried! Was he actually worried about this boy?

"Heeeey! You guys!" Tenma yelled. The two saw him waving his soccer ball around. "Taiyou!"

And soon the ball was airborne. Tsurugi jumped to get it before the boy behind him could. Then felt someone behind him. Taiyou managed to not only to jump up in front of but he also managed to jump higher than him. Without wasting anymore time, he kicked the ball, passing it to Tenma.

"Wow! That was amazing Taiyou!" Tenma remarked.

"You flatter me to much." Taiyou laughed before going after his friend for the ball. Tsurugi remained where he was for a little while before moving to follow them. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Tenma had been over-exaggerating about his skill on the other hand, it's not like this was the first time someone had managed to steal a ball from him anyway and besides, he couldn't let this kid show him up!

…...

…...

*huff…* "Man, I'm really tired…" Tenma gasped from the ground. "But…wow! You both were great! It really looked like you guys were at it for real!"

Taiyou nodded his head at Tenma. "I…I know, right? I've never had to go that far before!"

Tenma smiled back at his friend, ignoring the other one who was staring at the orange-haired boy.

*huff…huff…..* Tsurugi was now left completely breathless. This boy had easily stolen balls from him, stopped all his shoot, even his hissatsu shoots which he had no other choice but to use, and worse yet, his hissatsu shoots were stronger his…! Even he had to admit, he was better than him.

"Aaah!" Tsurugi and Tenma were surprised by Taiyou's sudden outburst. "W-what is it Taiyou?"

"Uuugh…I didn't notice the time! Nurse Fuyuka is going to kill me!" Taiyou said and right on cue…

"Taiyou!" Taiyou flinched and ran behind Tenma. Tsurugi didn't know what why he needed to do that considering she already saw but then again, she was steaming from anger. "You know you are supposed to be back in your room by now!"

"S-sorry!" Tenma quickly interrupted to explain. "We were playing soccer together just didn't notice the time that's all! It won't happen again!"

"You said that the last." The nurse sighed. "Oh well, exercise is important anyway. Let's go back Taiyou."

Taiyou responded sadly with a sigh but then as soon as she left, he brightened and suddenly turned to tackle Tenma with a hug. Tsurugi felt unnerved upon seeing that.

"See you tomorrow again Tenma!" He rubbed his cheek on Tenma's head as he said that before letting go and leaving. Tenma laughed happily. The hug was powerful enough to send him on his back but he was still more than happy to receive it. He waved his arms to and fro to say goodbye. It was when Taiyou had finally gotten out of sight that Tenma seemed to recall Tsurugi being with them. He turned happily to ask if him what he thought of Taiyou but was shocked. Tsurugi was gone but…he was sure he was there a while ago…

Tenma had no idea that Tsurugi had already gone up and left. In fact, Tsurugi was already out of the hospital vicinity, grumbling and kicking against the concrete of the sidewalk as he remembered Taiyou.

…

Yes, he really, really, really, really, really hated that boy from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

><p>I won't be writing for a while cuz I have homework but it's safe to say that Taiyou wins this round, huh?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright! That's enough for today!" Kidou exclaimed and at the moment he did, the entire team collapsed to their knees, the usual reaction that occurs after all their practice sessions under the watchful eye of their new couch though lately, they hadn't been feeling as tired as they did before during their first practice after their previous couch left.

Everyone trudged to gather their belongings back at the locker room. Tenma was the first to leave again. Lately he had been spending a lot of his time of somewhere, so much so that they rarely see him now anywhere else except at school. It's even begun to worry some of the members but the members of Raimon weren't really one to pry into someone else's personal life and besides, he did seem a lot happier lately so it couldn't be anything serious. In fact, there was another person they were more worried about.

Tsurugi had always been aggressive since they first met him but lately, his plays have been rougher and far more aggressive than usual. As the team's captain, Shindou decided to confront Tsurugi on this, deciding that if he didn't settle the matter quick, someone would eventually get hurt. Unfortunately, he was too late.

While buttoning up his shirt, everyone in the room a brief but loud cry of pain from outside. Shindou, Kirino, and Sangoku went out to investigate were surprised to see Tenma hunched over on the ground, tending to his forearm. When Sangoku went the check on him, he could see that it was swollen and red.

While the other two headed back with Tenma to help tend to his injury, Shindou angrily picked up the soccerball lying nearby and stomped over to the culprit who sent the ball flying, injuring their teammate.

"Why did kick the soccerball at Tenma, Tsurugi?" Shindou asked angrily. Tsurugi responded the usual way he did when he was feeling irritated, turning around and flat-out ignoring the question and his interrogator. Shindou was losing his patience.

-Locker Room-

"Owow…" Tenma whimpered from the tightening of the bandage.

"S-sorry." Aoi apologized. The rest of the team was shocked that Tsurugi had just kicked the ball at Tenma, something he hadn't done in a very long time and everyone was wondering why he would do such a thing, especially Tenma himself considering he hadn't recalled doing anything that would aggravate the blue-haired boy.

"Well, he has been a lot angrier lately," Kariya remarked. "Maybe you did something that ticked him off."

Tenma shook his head. "That's impossible! I didn't even do anything! I was just talking on the phone with Taiyou when it suddenly hit me. Maybe he was just practicing and it hit me by accident?"

Everyone disagreed. Tsurugi was very experienced and would never had made such a simple mistake on kicking the aimlessly and besides, if it was an accident, why hadn't he called Tenma's name out to warn of the stray shot?

"Uuh, Aoi…?" Sangoku called upon returning after checking on Shindou and Tsurugi. "I think we might need that first-aid kit a little longer."


	6. Chapter 6

Shindou was usually very calm but when it came to Tsurugi, he had his trouble. The striker really tested his patience and now more than ever since it had involved one of his friends getting hurt. "Stop ignoring me and answer me Tsurugi!"

"Why? Because you're the captain?" Tsurugi coldly brushed him off. Shindou glared at him angrily but exhaled to cool his head. Maybe a different approach…?

"Listen, Tsurugi," Shindou said calmly. "We've all noticed that you've been in a bad mood lately and we want to help. Just tell us-"

"Keh," Tsurugi grunted. "It doesn't concern you."

"Yes, it does!" Shindou objected. "We're teammates!"

"And that automatically means you can meddle into my business? If I wanted any of your help, don't you think I would have told one of before?" Tsurugi told off. He knew already what the problem was and what made Tsurugi angry was that Tenma obviously was fond of his new friend and Taiyou obviously showed just how fond he was of him and it didn't look like would wane.

Shindou knew it was just Tsurugi to not tell anyone what he was distressed about. "Tsurugi-" Shindou extended to Tsurugi's shoulder when the ex-SEED waved his arms up push his hand away. "And I don't need help from a crybaby!"

That hit Shindou at his nerves and he soon scowled. The two started to argue and as the seconds passed, the argument grew more heated. Finally, Tsurugi was taken by his anger and threw a punch and soon their argument turned to an all out fist fight with a few kicks on the side. Sangoku yelled out in horror and ran back to get help, coaxing Kuramada in particular.

"Dash Train!" In the end Kuramada used his hissatsu technique to finally end to two boy's brawl.

-Hospital-

Tenma, the usually bright and optimistic boy who almost always held a smile, now held his face down with a sad expression. Today's practice ended horribly. He was a pacifist and so it saddened that two of his friends suddenly fought for almost no apparent reason. Everyone questioned Tsurugi's odd behavior but of course, the boy never answered and just left as soon as Aoi had finished fixing his injuries. Tenma sighed.

"Hey, what's with the gloomy face?" Taiyou wondered.

"Ah, Taiyou!" Tenma jumped in surprise. The boy was supposed to stay in his but often he never did. Instead he'd go out to play, surprising Tenma by suddenly popping up from here to there. "It's terrible! Today Tsurugi… and we…..then…"

"Woah." Taiyou remarked. "I wonder what's up with him. He seemed fine when we played together."

Tenma crossed his arms sadly. "I wish I knew too. He won't tell us so we are all at a lost."

"Maybe we can ask someone he's particular close to that he might tell his problems to." Taiyou suggested. Tenma began to think.

"Well, I can't think….." Then Tenma clapped his hands as an imaginary light on his head lit up with a *bing*. "Of course, Tsurugi's brother! He's a patient in this hospital!"

"Really?" Taiyou asked. He did recall seeing someone who looked a lot like Tsurugi here once or twice but he had never thought much about it. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and talk to him!"

Tenma and Taiyou headed upstairs to room 315. Suddenly Taiyou hit his head on Tenma's back. "Wha-? Why did you suddenly stop Tenma?"

"_Shh~!_" Tenma whispered before pointing quietly around the corner. He could see Tsurugi buying a snack there. "There's no way Tsurugi would let us talk to his brother about his problem."

Taiyou chuckled at slapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Who said _we_ had to ask him together? I'll go stall grumpy Tsurugi while you go around to talk to his brother."

"Can you occupy him for that long?" Tenma wondered.

"You dare look down on my ability to distract people and waste their time?" Taiyou said comically. "Don't worry about it! You just focus on getting to his brother!"

Tenma smiled and ran back to take the other route while Taiyou went and popped up behind Tsurugi to scare him and to make sure he would _really_ turn his full attention at him, he did it with the same bear hug often tackled Tenma with.

"Wha-?" Tsurugi hit the ground from a sudden weight hitting him from behind. "Aaah…Who-?" Taiyou waved at him from an inch away.

"Yo!" He chirped. That got his attention.

Tusurgi growled at the boy he loathed and tried to push him off but because Taiyou had tackled him from behind and had his arms wrapped around his and so he couldn't do it. "Tsk! Get-"

"So watcha doing~?" Taiyou suddenly interrupted, tightening his grip to make sure the striker couldn't escape.

"Buying a snack now get off of me!" Tsurugi snapped as he began wriggling to escape his grasp but for a sick child, he was surprisingly strong and maintained his grip.

"Really? What is it? What's it called?" Taiyou asked.

"A Hershey chocolate bar!" Tsurugi screamed, losing his patience. He began to kick to no avail.

"What kind of chocolate?" Taiyou asked.

"Dark chocolate now let go of me!" Tsurugi answered more angrily. Then an idea hit him. He pushed his hands from underneath his body to turn his body over. Taiyou was taken by surprise and yelped as he suddenly was the one at the bottom and not Tsurugi, losing his grip at the process but he wasn't done yet. As soon as Tsurugi got up, Taiyou jumped up and hugged his leg. Now Tsurugi had to lose the weight on his legs and he'd like to see him try! "Wha-! What are you doing?"

"Buy me one!" Taiyou yelled. At corner of his eye, he could see Tenma sneaking into a room. "If I buy you one will you let go of my leg?" Tsurugi asked, not noticing the brunette behind him.

"Maybe~" Taiyou answered. Tsurugi groaned and went to push a coin into the machine. A dark chocolate bar popped down. "There! Now let-"

"Eeeew! No way!" Taiyou whined" I hate dark chocolate!"

"Then what would you like then?" Tsurugi asked angrily as tried to push him off.

"Anything but dark chocolate!" Taiyou tightened his grip.

"So crackers?" Tsurugi was close to snapping.

"Hate them!" Taiyou lied. He liked the crackers but he needed to stall Tsurugi.

"Milk chocolate?" Tsurugi grumbled.

"Hate them more!" Taiyou, in fact, love them. Tenma shared a bar of milk chocolate with him everyday.

"That's it!" Tsurugi scream out. "Let go off my leg now or I will kill you!"

"You can't kill me! I'm frail and sick!" Taiyou tightened his grip. He knew Tsurugi was going to try again to get him off of him.

"Don't test my patience!" Tsurugi yelled angrily. That was when Taiyou spotted a doctor nearby. That was when he let go.

"Ooooow! Help! He's hitting a patient!" Taiyou purposely made a scene to the doctor to reprimand them. It worked!

"What are you two doing?" the doctor yelled. Tsurugi couldn't believe this was happening! "Wha-? I didn't even touch him!"

"He's lying!" Taiyou interrupted. Tsurugi glared at him.

"You grabbed my leg after tackling me from behind!" Tsurugi interjected.

"Enough!" The doctor yelled fiercely. The two paused. "You two, come with me now!"

Tsurugi sulked angrily as Taiyou followed, pretending to look sad. Tenma poked his head, from Yuuichi's room. Were they going to be alright?

….

…

The afternoon went by and about an hour later, which Taiyou felt was probably more than enough time for Tenma to get what he wanted, he finally coughed up that it was a lie. After a harsh lecture to Taiyou, he finally let the two go. Still, even though his intentions were to help a friend, he still felt bad for Tsurugi.

"Uhh, I'm sorry." Taiyou apologized but Tsurugi kept walking with his pace quickened. Taiyou sighed. "Okay, okay…here me out. First, why are you so angry?"

"What is it to you?" Tsurugi brushed off coldly. Taiyou sighed. He just didn't get it! They were having so much fun when they played. What could have made him so angry?

Taiyou began looking back on that afternoon on a hunch. There wasn't much important to remember. Tenma and him had fun. Tsurugi also seemed more out of focus during their game than on TV. Tsurugi also seemed easy to lose his temper during their game. He got angry a lot, especially when…when Tenma kept praising him or hugging him and…

Then it hit Taiyou. He looked over at Tsurugi. Now he knew why he was so cranky.

Tsurugi sensed someone staring at him from behind and turned towards Taiyou. "What is it now?" Tsurugi grumbled.

"Nothing!" Taiyou smiled. Then he saw Tenma near the corner of the hall. He had stayed outside to wait for them to see if they were alright.

"Hey you guys! What happened?" Tenma asked worriedly.

"Your friend happened." Tsurugi grumbled. Tenma looked down feeling guilty.

This was his fault. It was his idea in the first place. "S-sorry about that…"

Tsurugi mood softened as he sighed. He was about to talk to him, wanting to ease the boy's sadness when Taiyou jumped to hug Tenma again.

"Tenmaaa! I missed you!" Taiyou rubbed his cheek against Tenma's. Tsurugi frowned angrily.

"Oh, Taiyou! Nurse Fuyuka was looking for you and she's really mad!" Tenma said worriedly. Tsurugi now couldn't stand this anymore.

Tenma suddenly felt something jerk him away from Taiyou. He looked at the hand firmly on his arm and then looked back in surprise. "T-Tsurugi…?"

Taiyou smiled with a mischievous thought. He went forward and hugged Tenma softly but this time, maintained, his gaze to Tsurugi. "Man, you're acting really weird today, Tsurugi!" and pulled Tenma gently but Tsurugi tightened his grip and pulled him further away. Tenma glanced back and forth at the two, perplexed by what was happening.

"G-guys…?" Tenma asked hesitantly. Taiyou suddenly beamed him a gentle smile before suddenly jerking him hard out from Tsurugi grasp.

"Let's go to my room before it gets late!" Taiyou chirped pushed Tenma away further but he looked back at Tsurugi with a smirk. He clasped his hands over Tenma's ears so he wouldn't hear the next few words… "**You are my friend after all~**"

Tsurugi's eyes widened upon hearing that statement. He scowled at him angrily as the walked away.

* * *

><p>Current Score:<p>

Taiyou: 02

Tsurugi: 00


	7. Chapter 7

Tenma was feeling down. Not only did captain and Tsurugi fight yesterday, he also failed to find out the cause behind Tsurugi's anger. He had asked Yuuichi but he said he hadn't the faintest idea. Tenma couldn't but feel horrible that he couldn't even help–

Oh! Speak of the devil!

"Tsurugi!" Tenma ran to his friend who was standing under a tree. But once he stood there next to him, he still didn't even so much as budge. "Tsurugi…?"

His eyes were close and his head was faced down. Tenma wasn't sure whether he was asleep or not but decided to give his cheek a light tap to see. Tsurugi's eyes quickly jolted up and noticed Tenma next to him.

"What do you want?" Tsurugi didn't mean to come off so cold. It had just become his habit to greet people that way. All the same, Tenma saddened from the harsh welcome.

"O-oh…it's nothing. I just wanted to say hi."

Tenma took off and Tsurugi mentally scolded himself for worsening the situation. The only reason why he failed to notice the boy was not because he was ignoring him but because he was thinking back to yesterday.

"_You are my friend after all~"_

Six words and they left Tsurugi feeling agitated. But it also left him very angry. Unfortunately, sociability wasn't something he was exactly good at it and left him to wonder on what to do next. It was hard enough that his opponent was Taiyou, who trumped him as a soccer player but what made this harder was the fact that the he the complete opposite of his personalityso obviously, it was no surprise that Tenma favored him over Tsurugi. Why wouldn't he? The boy was warm, bright and he was a powerful striker. As he continued to think of what he should do, a thought occurred to him.

"_We've all noticed that you've been in a bad mood lately and we want to help. Just tell us-"_

Tsurugi shook his head.

No! There was no way he would go back to captain for help. Besides, it's not like he would after yesterday. He could still try but…

Then Tsurugi heard a phone ring. It was from Tenma's phone. Tsurugi saw Tenma from afar pick up the call and happily yelling out Taiyou's name before proceeding to chat away.

-Raimon Junior High Roof-

"You want my help?" Shindou gasped at him, wondering if he had hit his head or maybe was dreaming.

"Yes, I want your help." Tsurugi looked down. If he had any better option, he would have taken it but unfortunately, there weren't any.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want my help?" Shindou gasped at him. His entire body was still sore from their last little skirmish and it made him think twice on whether he should help him or not. On the other hand, if he didn't help him, another unlucky person might end up on the receiving end of another one his next outburst.

"Fine," he said. "But only if you... ..."

-Inazuma Town-

Tenma was packing up before his daily visits to his ill friend. He made sure to bring along his allowance to buy the ritual chocolate that he and Taiyou shared everyday since they could only afford one from the very demanding machine. But…

He looked towards Tsurugi who was walking by him, wondering if one bar would be enough.

It was the strangest thing. He was packing his stuff to leave when Tsurugi suddenly came up to him and offered to go with him to the hospital. Very strange indeed and right out of the blue but he was glad that Tsurugi was opening up. Maybe he could even help alleviate his bad mood by inviting him to play with him and Taiyou again!

"Tenma!" Tenma looked in the direction he heard his name being called and there was Taiyou, waving enthusiastically at them. "Man, you're late!"

"Sorry, coach wanted to extend practice." Tenma apologized but Taiyou didn't mind and he openly showed it by eagerly running up to him to give him another welcome hug when Tenma suddenly jerked to his left, effectively dodging him, something he hadn't done voluntarily. It was Tsurugi. He had grabbed Tenma and tugged him hard to the side so Taiyou would miss him. He scowled at the orange-haired child who was still smiling at him. He suddenly made a dash and Tsurugi didn't have time to react.

Taiyou wrapped the child in his arms and ripped him from Tsurugi's grasp like yesterday and twirled a bit, putting himself between Tsurugi and Tenma, who was now confused and very dizzy.

"T-Taiyou!" Tenma said weakly. "I'm getting dizzy~"

Taiyou stopped happily for his friend with Tsurugi scowling from behind. He went to separate the two but Taiyou hit his stomach a bit with his elbow to keep him away. Tsurugi groaned from the hit but Tenma didn't notice. Taiyou had put himself in front of Tsurugi to keep him from seeing both him and the hit.

"Huh? What's wrong Tsurugi?" Taiyou asked casually. Tsurugi responded with a glare. He was _this_ close to punching away that smile.

"Do you have a stomach ache?" Tenma asked worriedly. He managed poke an eye out from Taiyou's arm to see Tsurugi in some pain and his hand on his stomach but being innocent minded, he misinterpreted it as a stomach ache and not a cheap shot. "I have some tea leaves. Let's go to Taiyou's room so we can get some water."

Tsurugi opened his mouth to reply but Taiyou interrupted him. "That's a great idea! Let's go now!"

Tsurugi frowned when Taiyou bolted with Tenma shoulder in his hand. He suddenly turned halfway at him. "Aren't you coming Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi frowned angrily. "Actually, I need his help."

"Huh?" Tenma blinked in surprise. He never said that!

"What do you need his help with?" Taiyou asked. Tsurugi scowled at him as he walked closer the two. "Homework."

Tsurugi grabbed Tenma's arm and started to drag him to his brother's room when he suddenly felt him become heavy. Taiyou had grabbed him in a form of hug.

"Can't you leave Tenma with me? I don't have a lot of friends who have the time to visit me!" Taiyou whined. "Besides, your brother can help you can't he?"

Tsurugi scowled further. Tenma looked down, fidgeting. "And I'm not that good in schoolwork…"

"I meant with in an art project." Tsurugi said. He was actually telling the truth there but the lie was that he needed help. He secretly excelled in art but he wanted to keep that private.

"Huh?" Tenma said again. "Well, maybe I can-"

"Nooo!" Taiyou squeezed Tenma harder. "I'm going to be lonely all day!"

Tsurugi's eyes widened. That brat was making use of Tenma's caring nature to stay with him by feeding on his guilt.

Tenma saddened. He wanted to help Tsurugi but he didn't want to leave Taiyou alone either. "Uum, uhh…Oh! I know! Taiyou can help with the project can't he?"

Tsurugi scowled while hearing Taiyou agree. He didn't him to come but if pushed the matter any further, he knew it would inevitably end with Taiyou's victory. Hanging by a thread he grudgingly agreed.

* * *

><p>And so the war begins...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh," Tenma said suddenly. Tsurugi looked to see that his friend's pencil had broken. He was about to lend him his when Taiyou intercepted. He frowned angrily as Tenma thanked him. Despite being in the same room, the two weren't becoming any closer. Not as long as that orange-haired brat was there!

Yuuichi sighed as he saw how badly his brother was doing. If he tried to make a conversation with the young child, the other would join and completely tookover, leaving no room for Tsurugi. When tried to help Tenma, Taiyou would always beat him to it and whenever he came so much as feet of him, Taiyou would happily come to separate them. Tsurugi was at his wits end and on the edge of lunging at the sickly child.

The only thing that kept him from doing so was the docile child sitting with them and the knowledge that his violent reaction would ultimately destroy what was left of their strained friendship.

"I'm hungry." Tenma said all of a sudden. "I'll go buy some snacks. Do any of you-"

"Chocolate!" Taiyou chirped. Tenma nodded. He expected his friend to say that.

"Could you get me something to drink?" Yuuichi asked.

Tenma nodded. "Of course. Do you want anything, Tsurugi?"

"Huh?" Tsurugi asked. "I'm not-"

"He would love some animal crackers." Yuuichi said. "Especially the penguin-shaped ones, those are his favorite!"

"N-neesan!" Tsurugi yelled, flushed red with embarrassment. Tenma giggled with Taiyou before leaving, making a note to buy some animal crackers.

Tsurugi grumbled before it occurred to him, Tenma was going off alone, for once without Taiyou!

Tsurugi excused himself saying he had suddenly felt thirsty. Taiyou blinked in surprise as he saw how fast Tsurugi zoomed out, leaving the two patients together.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh," Yuuichi said. "Can I ask you something?"

-Hallway-

"Let's see~" Tenma hummed happily before feeding the machine his allowance and pressing the buttons. He managed to everything, including the animal crackers but only barely. There was only one left. He chuckled as he guessed why they were so depleted. That was when he spotted Tsurugi not too far away.

"Huh? What are you doing here Tsurugi?" Tenma asked.

"I suddenly felt thirsty." Tsurugi replied.

"Okay," Tenma said. "I'll just head back to the room-"

"Wait." Tsurugi suddenly asked. Tenma looked back in surprise.

"What is it?"

Tsurugi grumbled as he recalled the advice Shindou gave him but…

"Tsurugi…?" Tenma waited. As embarrassing as it was to ask that, he had to try, even if it made him look stupid.

Tsurugi hesitated before asking. "What do think about Taiyou?"

Tenma stared in surprise. He had asked him the same question before about Kariya. "Again? Whatever for?"

"Uuh," Tsurugi tried to think before sighing. "Just forget I asked."

Tsurugi felt stupid for even trying to ask him that and went to buy a drink. Tenma continued to stare quizzically at him. "You asked me that before."

"Huh?" Tsurugi said.

"You asked me what I thought about Kariya before, remember?" Tenma pointed. Why did you ask me that again about Taiyou?"

"I told you, just forget it." Tsurugi snapped coldly. Tenma sighed.

"Okay…bye then." Tenma walked off. Tsurugi realized what he had just done and hit his head on the vending machine.

-Room 315-

"Here you two." Tenma said while giving both of them their orders.

"Thank you." Yuuichi said. Taiyou made a happy mumble while eating his portion of the chocolate. The other half was still with Tenma. "Anyway, visiting hours are over now so you two should head back."

"Oh yeah! You are right." Tenma said. "Thank you for having us over."

"Thank you!" Taiyou bided as well before leaving.

"Goodbye." Yuuichi smiled.

-Taiyou's Room-

"Aaah~!" Tenma sighed as he jumped on his bed. Tenma laughed. He wanted jump on bed too but there was only room for one person. Shame because it looked so comfy. "So what's on your mind?"

Tenma blinked in surprised while Taiyou kept smiling. "You seemed sad since you came back."

"Have I?" Tenma asked.

"You can't hide anything from me!" Taiyou smiled along with Tenma but Tenma's faded more quickly.

Tenma sighed while taking a seat on the bed.

-Room 315-

"I take it things didn't go well?" Yuuichi asked.

Tsurugi groaned as he continued to hit his head on a wall. Yuuichi just sighed. His brother was really no good with other people.

* * *

><p>Current Score:<p>

Taiyou: 02

Tsurugi: -01


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey," Hamano asked. "Is it me or has Tenma been avoiding Tsurugi lately?"

A week had blown by since that visit and a curious thing happened. From ignoring, Tenma began avoiding Tsurugi whenever humanely possible. Even during games he would only make quick, long passes to Tsurugi as he never ran with two meters of him. Everyone was worried on how it would affect their play but they were more worried on the fact that Tenma was avoiding Tsurugi, whom he had idolized so greatly.

"What did you do Tsurugi?" Shinsuke asked. "Did you hurt Tenma again?"

"Wha-" Before Tsurugi could defend himself, the other members began stating their own opinions.

"It's probably because he asked him to play soccer again." Kurama guessed.

"Geez, I know he can be annoying sometimes but have to be so harsh!" Kariya scolded.

"Did you kick another soccerball at him?" Sangoku asked. Tsurugi was shocked to hear these things from his own teammates.

"What are you all blabbering about?" Tsurugi yelled. "Do I look like I would hurt him?"

Everyone answered a "Yes!" in unison Tsurugi let out a "Tsk!"

Then by chance, Tenma popped inside, curious on what all the commotion was about until he saw Tsurugi. Without a word, he quickly left. Everyone was surprised though Tsurugi sighed as got up and left. Shindou eyed him worriedly and decided to follow him.

**-Soccer Field-**

"Don't worry!" Taiyou reassured on the other end. "Grumpy people like Tsurugi just need their own space."

"Are you sure?" Tenma asked.

"Positive!" Taiyou confidently said. "Just give him some space and he'll cool off!"

All Taiyou could hear in response was his friend's sighs. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Tenma answered sadly. "It's just that, why is Tsurugi so angry at me?"

Taiyou sighed at the other end. "I wish I knew. All I heard him say was that he couldn't even stand seeing your face and…err-…sorry."

"I-it's alright." Tenma cried a bit. "I just hope Tsurugi will stop being mad a me soon."

"Yeah," Taiyou agreed before hanging up. Tenma wiped a tear away. Taiyou was more abservant and was better in dealing with situations like this more than him and so there wasn't a lot of reason not to take his advice but then it had already been a week and Tsurugi still seemed to be in a bad mood. Perhaps he just needed more time but what stung more was that he was to blame. Tenma got a soccerball to play with again. He didn't want to think about this anymore.

**-Room 315-**

"Are you sure about this?" Taiyou asked. "He sounds so sad."

"Don't worry." Yuuichi said. "Kyousuke is just shy. If this gets any worse, we will just have to give him another push."

"You sure had this well-planned out." Taiyou said. "Then again, you wouldn't have seen through my ruse if you weren't so smart."

Yuuichi chuckled. "Oh, I forgot to thank you for trying to help my brother out."

"Ah," Taiyou laughed nervously. "Actually, I did this for Tenma's sake. He always becomes sad whenever he talked about Tsurugi. No matter what he does, he always brushes him off like he's not there."

"Yuuichi nodded with a sigh. "Kyousuke has always been bad people. He just can't interact well and worse yet, he can be so cold."

"Yeah," Taiyou sighed. "Even when I tried to push his buttons by making him jealous, he still ended up making Tenma cry."

Yuuichi sighed. He never told Tenma why his brother was so angry because he wanted Kyousuke to learn how to be more sociable and friendly on his own but with the way things were…

"I jus hope Kyousuke doesn't make things worse." Yuuichi hoped.

**-Raimon School Roof-**

Tsurugi sneezed. Was someone talking about? Probably one of his teammates again. But he sulked because they were right. He had been avoiding him since he snapped at him during their visit so there wasn't any doubt that he was still hurt by that.

Shindou had followed Tsurugi all the way to the roof and was shocked to see him sulking with his head against the wall. He didn't get this at all! All he advised him was to go and talk to him. How hard was it to do that?

"I can't believe you are letting yourself be walk all over by some kid!"

Tsurugi shot a glare at him but didn't say anything. He couldn't deny it as the truth. "So you are just going to let him take Tenma then?"

Tsurugi didn't say anything. Instead, he got up and left.

**-Soccer Field-**

Despite the rift, Tenma still remained as predictable as ever. He was wiping the soccerball he had just played with on some grass. He was so engrossed with it, he hadn't even notice that Tsurugi was standing not too far away.

Tsurugi walk closer as quietly as he could. He was within three feet of him when he accidentally stepped on a twig. The child turned at the sound of the twig's loud snap when his eyes went big. He got up to run but three feet was a short distance. Tsurugi quickly grabbed the child and forced him back down on the grass. "We need to talk."

Tenma, being smaller and weaker, complied with a whimper. Tsurugi sat down next to him but kept a firm grip on his arm to keep him from running. "You have been avoiding me lately. I want to know why."

Tsurugi already had a good guess, but he wanted to hear it from the child first.

"Well…" Tenma wasn't sure on whether he should answer or not. "Aren't you angry at me?"

That, Tsurugi did not expect. "Angry? I'm not angry at you?"

"Eh?" Now Tenma was surprised. "But when I left to buy the snacks, didn't you say that you hated me?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsurugi asked. "I never said anything like that!"

"But Taiyou told me he heard you mumble it." Tenma said in confusion.

Tsurugi's hands tightened angrily. He couldn't believe this! That sneaky little…!

"O-oow! Tsurugi, you're hurting me!" Tenma yelped.

"Oh, sorry…!" Tsurugi let go of his arm, deciding to focus on clearing up the misunderstanding first. "Listen, I never said I hated you and I'm not angry with you either."

"Really?" Tenma asked. "Then have you been snapping at me lately and why did you kick the soccerball at me?"

That was one question Tsurugi did not want to answer. Tenma looked down. "So you do hate me then?"

"I don't hate you." Tsurugi sighed. "I've just been in a bad mood."

"So why are you taking it out on me?" Tenma whimpered. Tsurugi could see how anxious he was.

"I didn't-ugh…" Tsurugi tried to explain. That didn't make things better. If anything, they made the situation worse.

"So…" Tenma sighed. "We aren't friends? Is that why?"

Tsurugi was surprised at that. "No, that's not it you idiot."

Tenma was surprised to feel a hand ruffle his hair for moment though it felt more like a console pat. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

Then much to Tenma's surprise, Tsurugi buried his head in his knees. "First, promise me you won't laugh."

Tenma had no idea what was going on but he nodded his head. Tsurugi sighed while still bracing himself to be laughed at despite Tenma giving his word.

"I got jealous of Taiyou."

"Wait…huh?" Tenma now was even more confused. "You were jealous of Taiyou?"

Tsurugi nodded, expecting him to laugh.

"Why would you be jealous of Taiyou?" Tenma asked. "You just had to practice if you wanted to best him in soccer."

"Uuh…" Tsurugi said. "That's not-"

"Practice makes perfect Tsurugi!" Tenma said. He wasn't even listening to him anymore which made the older boy groan.

"C'mon! Let's start practicing now Tsurugi!" Tenma urged, even pulling his arm to get him to go. Tsurugi sighed and got up.

"Fine…but don't think I'm going to hold back runt!"

**-Elsewhere near the field behind a tree-**

"How did I get myself into this?" Shindou groaned as he spied the two playing together. He took out his phone to dial some numbers.

"Hello?" Yuuichi answered. "Did anything happen?"

"Well, they're playing together." Shindou answered with a shrug.

"Did you hear that?" Shindou could hear Yuuichi squeal happily at the other end.

"Finally! He's opening up!"

"Wait, who is that?" Shindou asked but the two at the other end continued to talk with each other, ignoring him completely. He sighed before hanging up. He really wished he hadn't gone to the hospital that day. He wouldn't have bumped into him and he wouldn't have been forced to act as some sort of spy for him…Why was he even doing this anyway?

* * *

><p>Current Score<p>

Yuuichi and Taiyou: 03

Shindou: 01

Tsurugi: 00


	11. Epilouge & Final Scores

**-Tsurugi's Epilouge**-

Practice was finally over. Everyone was heading back to the locker room, including Tsurugi until Shindou stopped him.

"Wait, Tsurugi! It's your turn to clean up."

The field was still littered with their equipment. Tsurugi needed to visit his brother again and immediately refused. Shindou scowled back.

"Or should I remind you about our deal?"

Tsurugi stopped with a twitch and slumped his head in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>-Shindou's Epilouge-<strong>

Everyone from far away was shocked to see Tsurugi go and actually obey Shindou. Kirino went over to ask him how exactly he did that but all Shindou did in response was huff proudly and victoriously…until his phone rang. He slumped and sighed like Tsurugi as he walked off to answer another call from those two again...

Probably another favor for him to do...

* * *

><p><strong>-Tenma's Epilouge-<strong>

Tenma was surprised, wondering if something was wrong with Tsurugi. He hadn't been in a mood anymore but lately he has been sneezing a lot. Actually, recently, he also began having this strange feeling that someone was plotting something and it had something to do with him but that was went over to help Tsurugi since the captain wasn't there, even though it was his turn today. After that, they were going to go visit the hospital together again, after all, it's more fun to travel with a friend than alone, right?

* * *

><p><strong>-Yuuichi and T<strong>**aiyou's Epilouges-**

"I just had this idea!" Taiyou chirped. "Shindou? Are you listening?"

Shindou sobbed at the other end. "Listen, I don't have time to-"

"And how is Kyousuke and Tenma? Are they becoming closer?"

Shindou sighed and a loud thump was heard at the other as if he had hit something.

* * *

><p>Scores:<p>

Yuuichi and Taiyou: **WINNER****S** (Everything went exactly their way)

Shindou: **1st Runner Up** (He got what he want at a cost)

Tsurugi: **LAST PLACE** (Suffered most casualties)


End file.
